


In The Hands Of A Rogue

by BishieFanatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Angel Sinclair has a goal. Working day in and day out, he never misses a beat to make extra cash!With his goal in sight, nothing could keep him down! Until multiple, chance encounters, with a handsome stranger, leads Angel hurling head long into chaos and BANKRUPTCY!?Now, Angel must work even harder to obtain his goal! But along the way, he must get past mob bosses, homicidal widows, rival gangs, cults, and secret organizations! Will he ever get out of debt? Will he ever find romance? Or will he have to give up his dreams altogether?And all of this started, when he met a certain, tall, broad shouldered, handsome stranger..."Life is so unfair..." - Angel Sinclair





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \o/ \o/ \o/

“One, two, three,” turning over his second piggy bank, he grimaced at the measly pittance it produced. “, not enough…” he muttered wearily, emerald eyes looking up at his bulletin board, with a forlorn stare.

Even with the savings he had in the bank and all the pennies, nickels and dimes he saved and saved, twenty-one year-old Angel Sinclair was still a long way from getting what he desperately wanted. What he dreamed of having. What his life ambition was.

                Leaning back in his chair, “One day, I’ll have it,” on the bulletin board, was a single sheet of paper, with an ad listing of an empty ‘for sale’ building. “, my very own bakery.” he whispered.

Ever since he had been young, baking in the kitchen with his mom and dad, he had wanted to be a baker. Every birthday and Christmas, he asked for baking appliances, cookbooks and **anything** that had to do with sweets. His parents obliged him happily, always the first to taste his confections. Always supportive and eager for him to succeed.

Sighing loudly, he brought his hands to rub at his softly-tanned face, even going under his glasses to rub at his eyes.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, and Angel gasped, quickly turning to stare at the time. 9:00 a.m.

                “Ah!” scrambling out his chair, Angel hurried to his closet. “I DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS THAT LATE!” he cried to himself, quickly throwing off his pajamas, almost tripping when trying to kick off his pants.

                **_It’s going to be another sunny day in the city, Pat! The traffic ain’t so bad this morning, either!_**

While brushing his teeth, Angel multi-tasked, quickly pulling on fresh pair of boxer shorts, hopping around to pull on his slacks. He careened into the restroom, finishing up on his teeth, while looking in the mirror. Usually he didn’t bother with his slightly, shaggy light brown hair. He could never do anything with it! It was if it had a mind of its own and no amount of gel worked! He gave up on it and headed out the restroom.

                **_Gee, the weather is always nice this time of year, Karyn! I took my family to the zoo this-_**

                Buttoning up his nice, white buttoned up shirt, he made sure **this** time, his collar was tucked down properly.

 “Keys, keys, keys,” Angel patted himself down, while looking around his apartment. “, ah!” he spotted them on the coffee table. “Found ya!” sniping them up, he pressed ‘off’ on his radio. Taking one last look into the small mirror by the door, Angel hauled up his bag and was out the door.

                From 930 to 5 in the afternoon, Angel worked as an secretary at a small law firm. He had been lucky to snag up that job, the lawyer there was eccentric to say the least, but she was also a very kind woman. Afterwards, at 6 to 11, he was a waiter. This went on practically seven days a week!

                “Off to work again, Angel?” a kind, elderly woman, who was also a big snoop, waved at him from her porch. The woman never missed anything around the complex and her black cat, was always at her side, smugly starring at strangers passing down.

                “Yes, ma’am!” Angel chirped, hurriedly looking at his watch. Fifteen minutes, he could make it. He blamed his daydreaming! But every now and again, wasn’t he allowed to do it? No, he scolded himself, If he had time to do that, he had time to be making money! “I will have that bakery!” he said out loud.

                “Talking to yourself again, Angel!” the kind elderly woman chimed.

                Angel groaned, shoulders sagging, “Yes, ma’am.” He jogged away in shame.

                “Have a nice day, dearie!” the elderly woman chuckled, continuing to wave merrily.

**= + + =**

                Luckily, the law firm wasn’t that far away from his apartment complex. But for this second job, he would have to take the train. Sitting at his desk, he breathed a sigh of relief. Just in time. Sadly though, he had forgotten to pack a lunch. He hated spending money, when he didn’t have too.

                The door to his bosses office whipped open, the woman leaning out, starring at him, round, black sunglasses still on her face, “How tall are you?”

                “Uh, 5’5, ma’am.”

                “You look 5’4. Don’t lie to me, I deal with liars on a daily basis.” she arched an eyebrow.

                “My driver license says 5’5…”

                Slowly slipping off her sunglasses, his boss grew a wide smile, brown eyes filled with mirth, “Now **that** is the right answer. You even backed it with evidence, kid. There’s hope for you, yet.” Stepping all the way out of her office, she primped her platinum blonde hair. “Clients case I have, hinges on a couple of factors, one being his height.”

                “Do you need me to take notes when they come in?”

                “You’re good with that sort of thing,” she wagged her finger at him, while starring at the clock. “, keep it up, it’s why you haven’t been fired yet. Last assistant was a miserable wretch. Almost ten,” grunting, the woman turned to walk back into her office. “, hey, if I give you a fifty for lunch, can you pick me up sushi? You can grab something for yourself. Hell, keep the change too.”

                “Reall- I mean, yes, of course!” it didn’t happen often, but when his boss did stuff like that, it really put Angel in a **_great_** mood.

                “Good.” With that, she shut herself back into her office.

                Yessss, Angel fist pumped the air silently, cheering in place, before doing exactly what she said. Which was getting back to work.  

**= + + =**

Angel packed up his stuff, a few papers he needed to finish up and he also had to make copies for his boss. Before he left, he poked his head into her office, where sure enough, he saw her leaned back in her chair, feet up on his desk. Her big, crimson red, floppy hat covering her face, pale hands clasped together on her stomach in relaxation.

                “Have a nice night, Ms. Daniels.”

                “Sure, whatever kid,” she raised thumbs up. “, nice work. See ya.”

                Angel couldn’t help but smile. Eccentric… But kind. “See you tomorrow.” And with that, he was out the office, heading to his next job.

Luckily, he had found fresh fruit on sale for lunch, so he had gorged himself on that. Angel was stuff, so he would save the rest of the change Ms. Daniels had graciously given him. It would go straight in his piggy bank, the moment he got home.

                “Ayyy, hola, Angel!”

                “Hey Carlos,” he fist pumped the attendant at the train station, who happily scanned his pass. “, how are the kids?”

                “Oh, their good mi amigo! My old lady is getting better too! Damn flu.”

                “That’s great! Tell her I said ‘hello’.”

                “Si, will do! You take care now!” Carlos buzzed him through the gate, waving with a big smile on his face. His demeanor changed, when the next patron stepped up, his face growing serious. “Ticket.”

It hadn’t been hard making friends with Carlos, after a couple of months continuously coming along at the same time, the pair had eventually started to small talk, until their friendship bloomed from there. Carlos was a good man and his family, which Angel had seen through countless of photos, looked beautiful.

                “Oh, did I bring my book?” grumbling to himself, Angel hoped he had. It was at least a 20-minute commute to his next stop, reading was blissful. Digging through his bag, as he continued towards the train, he suddenly rammed himself into a large, solid mass, that knocked him flat on his ass.

“Urg,” his tail bone hurt, and he grimaced, starring up at the person he had run into. “, I am so sorry, I-“his breathe caught, as his eyes locked onto a pair of gorgeous, cobalt blue eyes. It was the man eyes he had looked into first, but it was soon the man’s face, that quickly grabbed his attention. Woah...

This man was breathtakingly handsome, as if he just walked off a modeling set and they were looking for him to take the next photo shoot. Tall, at least 6’7, broad-shouldered, he even looked as if he worked out. It wasn’t fat Angel had bumped into, it had just been pure, solid muscle.

                So lost in his thoughts, Angel hadn’t noticed the man was holding out his hand to him. It was only when the chime of the train's bell sounded, did he finally snap back into reality, taking the offered hand. He dully noted, the handsome stranger had a very strong grip.

                “Thank you, I apologize again,” Angel quickly spoke, flustered now. “, I wasn’t paying atte- Eh?” the man was already walking away. Oh sure, that’s fine, Angel bemoaned his life, shoulders sagging forward for the second time that day.

 As if a guy like **that** would pay him any mind. Clearly the guy was made of money, since his suit and even his shoes, all looked to be tailored made and fitted. The watch he had managed to spot, also looked to be super expensive and were those diamond cuff links? Why was a rich guy like that, taking the train?

                The second chime for train departure rang and Angel cried out in panic, quickly making his way towards his ride. So engrossed in his thoughts, he hadn’t looked to see which train the handsome stranger had taken.

                “Oh well,” he muttered, flopping into an empty seat. “, not like it matters, anyway. I don’t have time for dating. Who needs a date? Not me,” he pulled out the book he had been searching for, opening it more aggressively then he intended. “, nope, no way, no, no. Hah, nooo sir.” He froze, when he felt eyes on him and he looked up at the fellow passenger that sat opposite of him.

                A middle-aged woman, holding a bag of groceries, smiled kindly at him, “You’re not fooling anyone, sweetheart.”

                “…” he let out a long sigh, burying his face in his book. Why was it easy for everyone to see his struggle!?

                                                                                                                                    TBC...<3


	2. Chapter 2

“Order 23,” the chef placed two plates of food on the counter, turning back to continue cooking. When he noticed Angel in his peripheral vision, he quickly commented, “, you can tell table 3, they can suck my penis!”

                Angel laughed, picking up the plates, “It’s ‘suck my dick’, Chef Marlone,” the man was always a bucket of laughs. “, and I like my job and I want you to keep yours.”

                “Hmph.” Marlone shrugged, saying nothing more.

Angel got along well with the staff of this nice restaurant, which all kinds of cliental visited. It was located in a tourist, hotspot, so families, business CEO’s, even regular folks stopped in. There was a little bit of everything, for everyone, so the restaurant was always booming with life.

                Waltzing out with both plates in hand, Angel quickly made his way through the throngs of tables, smiling at a few customers and nodding his head towards fellow waitresses and waiters. He had been lucky in finding this job, because if he played his cards right, the tips always fell like sweet, sweet candy into his hands.

                Soon, he thought. With the images of his dream bakery, swirling in his mind, his steps became lighter until he was fully into the rhythm of his own pace. Taking orders, giving out plates, filling drinks, smiling and even at some point, he twirled a bit, light on his feet, as if he was in an 80's movie montage. 

                “You’re in a good mood.” A fellow waitress giggled, bumping hips with him, as she passed to get her own orders.

                “I can just feel it, Raine! **Soon!** ” Angel gushed, washing his hands at the sink.

                “Ah, bakery talk,” Raine smiled. “, I can’t wait to see it!” everyone at the restaurant knew of Angel’s goals, he was such nice guy, that you had to be a monster to not support such grand, precious ambitions. “You know what,” starring at the plates in her hand, Raine eventually held them out to him. “, you take these. The customer looks like a fine tipper. You need it more then me, baby.”

                “No! I couldn’t!” Angel shook his head. “Ah, wait, no!” the girl was persistent, as she practically shoved the plates into his hands. “Raine!” he starred wide eyed at the nineteen-year old, who acted so mature for her age.

                “Take’em! Now, get!” turning him around, she kneed him in the butt. “Table 12.”

                “Raine, thank you!” Angel’s face lit up, as he exited the kitchen, in the greatest of moods. Making his way to table 12, a skip in his step, he eventually stopped at the table. “Dinner is ser-“ his throat went dry.

The handsome stranger from the train, was now starring up at him, face impassive. Another gentlemen sat opposite him, an older, short, portly man, whose face brightened at the sight of the food he held.

                “Would you look at that! I knew coming here would be worth it! Helen always has good things to say about this place,” the portly gentlemen, was all smiles, as Angel set down the plates on the table. “, oh thank you, it looks great.”

                “You’re welcome, sir.”

Just breathe Angel, breathe. Mr. tall, dark and handsome is watching you. Don’t screw up. Do I smell like cheese? I probably smell like cheese… Damn it!

                “Would you like me to refill your water?” Yeah, keep it up. Be natural. Even if you smell like cheese.

                “Oh, thank you, young man!” the portly man held up glass. “My son had the Xpress champagne. Lord knows that stuff runs right through me.” He chuckled heartily.

                Angel smiled, “Then how about sparkling ginger ale, with a hint of strawberry. I’ll even make it look like champagne.”

                “Oh! Will you? Yes, please! Ho, ho, we’ll match!” the man looked at his son, as did Angel, but he wasn’t paying attention anymore. He silently ate his food, without even a glance up in return, not even to his own father. “Don’t mind him! I’ll take it.”

                “Coming right up!” Angel bowed his head, somehow making it back towards the kitchen. He took a moment to compose himself, ignoring the ‘what the hell is wrong with you’ stare, Marlone was shooting him.

What were the odds!? Angel quickly sniffed himself, relieved he didn’t actually smell like cheese. To think he would see that man again. And his father as well. The two didn’t act or look alike at all. Maybe he takes after his mother? Grabbing up the ginger ale and strawberries he promised, Angel paused in front of Marlone.

                “How do I look?”

                “… Like an idiot.” Marlone dead panned.

                “But, a nice-looking idiot?” he knew the gruff, stocky looking chef meant well. He was sure underneath his rough, hardened façade, the man was a big teddy bear.

                “I wouldn’t punch you, if that’s what your asking.”

                “Yes!” Angel clapped his hands. “That is! Thanks, Marlone.” He quickly grabbed the ginger ale in a champagne glass and rushed out the kitchen.

                Marlone grunted, “Welcome.”

= + + =

                The rest of the night, Angel made sure to not be so over attentive towards table 12, or even trip over his own feet. He managed to catch a few snippets of the conversation those two were having, but rarely did Mr. Handsome talk while he was around.

It seemed like Mr. Handsome ran a tight business, which dealt with money and **lots** of it. A couple of times, the word ‘loan’ and ‘expenditures’ popped up, but Angel made sure not stick around to long, fearing he would be accused of eavesdropping.

                For an hour, it felt like he was walking on eggshells, until he finally delivered the check. Mr. Handsome paid in cash and for the first time that evening, he spoke to him saying ‘Keep the change.’ The meal came out to $65.37, but Mr. Handsome had laid out **TWO** hundred-dollar bills.

                “Oh my god!” Angel felt like a freakin’ kid at Christmas, as he ran around the kitchen with extra hundred-dollar bill in hand. “MARLONE! LOOK!”

                “I’m cooking.” Marlone muttered.

                “BUT LOOK!”

                “I change my mind about wanting to punch you.”

                Raine walked into the kitchen and laughed out loud, as Angel quickly threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. “I guess the tip was amazing?” she teased.

                “Yes! And it was from the handsome stranger I saw at the train station.” Angel was tearing up in happiness.

                “Ooooooooh?” Raine was all ears. “Do tell.”

                Marlone wouldn’t admit it, but he too was listening in and Angel made sure to speak loud enough, so the gruff looking chef could hear.

= + + =

                “Home sweet home,” after helping to close up the restaurant and saying ‘good night’ to his friend, Angel was just happy to finally get inside his apartment. Loosening his necktie, a mandatory must for his second gig, he plopped onto his couch. “, what a day.”

                ‘Welcome home, Master.’

                “Ah,” lifting his head, Angel starred at his HoloBishie, which sat right by the television. It was an advanced AI unit, he had gotten as a graduation present from his parents. They had worried, after he moved out, he would forget meals, and even dates. What surprised Angel the most, was how smart the AI was. “, finally, fully charged, huh?” it was as if he understood, everything, he was telling him.

                “I am very sorry. My battery will last for a full week, before recharging is needed again, master.” The tiny hologram, of a cute male figure, which looked like anime character, bowed to him. Angel had decided to go with the butler setting, so his AI unit, nicknamed Dice, wore a butler ensemble and always spoke, eloquently.

                “No worries Dice, I’m just glad you’re back. I have so much to tell you!”

                “Is that so? I am happy to hear about your day. It is rather late and I see you have work tomorrow morning. Have you eaten?”

                “Yeah, I ate dinner and I’m good to be up for another hour,” getting up, off the couch, Angel started for his desk. “, I got so much extra cash today!”

                “That is wonderful! You are so close to opening that bakery, master.”

                “Yeah,” starring at the bulletin board above his desk, Angel clutched the cash he held, tighter. “, I can just taste it.” He scoffed now. “I can’t be thinking of Mr. Handsome, not when I’m so close to my goal. I’d say,” he began to deposit the money he held, in one of his banks. “, in one or two years… I’ll have enough for the down payment **and** two months rent! I should be able to turn a profit by then!”

                “I am 100% supporting you, master! Your goals, are mine. Who is Mr. Handsome? I can not find that name anywhere in my data registry.”

                Angel smiled, looking over his shoulder, “Oh boy, you’re in for a story!”

For the rest of the night, until he fell asleep, Angel talked with Dice. He was lucky to have his tiny AI friend, since the HoloBishie had only been out in limited quantities. In fact, the company that sold him, had suddenly ran out of business. Which had been surprising, given the level of intelligence Dice exhibited. That kind of technology leading to a company going out of business, just didn't add up. But, he didn't really ponder about it for very long.

                “Good night, Dice,” Angel had placed his tiny friend on top of his nightstand. Now that his buddy was fully charged, he didn't need his alarm clock to help him get up. Dice would now be able to follow him everywhere, even to his jobs.

                “Good night, master, do sleep well. Tomorrow, is another day.”

Yeah, another day. Angel began to slowly doze off. Just two more years. Two more years and he’d have his bakery. Nothing could stop him!

Or… So he thought.

TBC… <3

**Author's Note:**

> Vroooom, on to the next chapter!!! xoxo


End file.
